


All the Things

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, Fluff, MSR, Post-Episode: s11e09 Nothing Lasts Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Finally watched 11x09 and took a stab at a post ep.





	All the Things

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Don't own the dialogue from 'Nothing Last Familiar' or 'All Things' but I just love, love, love that monologue that Gillian Anderson wrote for 'All Things.' It felt appropriate.

“I want my future to include you, just like I did when God spoke to me the first time, truly spoke to me. And I knew. I just knew. I knew my place in the universe was with you.” Scully pulled back slightly, her soft skin grazing Mulder’s stubble. He smiled knowingly, taking a moment to reflect on her soft glow in the prayer candlelight. She smiled. “That’s not my four-year-old self looking for a miracle. That’s my leap of faith forward. And I’d like to do that together.”

“I’ve always wondered how this was going to end,” Mulder spoke softly as he lifted another match to relight their prayer candle.

Scully felt her breath caught in her chest as she reached for Mulder’s hand that dangled at his side. “It’s a good thing we like surprises,” she murmured, stepping into his space. She felt Mulder’s arm come around her protectively and she let him hold her. She looked up and smiled, a real smile. Mulder bent down to kiss her lightly. “Are you ready to go home, Scully?”

She cast one lingering glance on their prayer candle and nodded. 

“Faith,” he whispered. “I have it because of you.”

“I believe because of you.”

They both chuckled together softly, causing a passing nun to stare at them disapprovingly. “We better get going,” he murmured, “I don’t want to relieve you Catholic high school fantasy of the nuns discovering us. Let’s get some dinner and we’ll do what the kids call 'Netflix and chill.’”

She nodded wordlessly, not letting go of his hand as Mulder’s other hand automatically went to the small of her back to guide her to the church’s entrance. As they strolled through the holy doors and out into the night, a light drizzle had started and Scully’s mind instantly went back to that fateful night eighteen years prior. “Wait here, I’ll go get the car.”

Before he turned to leave, she grabbed his wrist, stilling him. He smiled uncertainly as she cupped his cheek and kissed him once more. “Can’t seem to get enough of that,” she whispered with anew promise.

“I’m not complaining.”

She watched Mulder’s retreating form as he jogged lightly down the street and around the corner to collect their SUV. Standing under the roof of the church, her mind recalled seeing her on reflection as she pulled on her green sweater in Mulder’s Alexandria apartment. It had been raining then too. Without thinking, she began to whisper, recalling the age-old words that were etched into her heart. “Time passes in moments … moments which, rushing past define the path of a life just as surely as they lead towards its end. How rarely do we stop to examine that path, to see the reasons why all things happen, to consider whether the path we take in life is our own making or simply one into which we drift with eyes closed." 

She closed her eyes, swaying slightly, as her senses took in the pattering of the ran, someone else’s footsteps, the cold mist from the rain blowing upon her face. She remembered her thoughts when she had stared in that apartment mirror: But what if we could stop, pause to take stock of each precious moment before it passes? Might we then see the endless forks in the road that have shaped a life? And, seeing those choices, choose another path?

"No,” she felt herself whisper in prayer.

She may have used up all her miracles. Scully’s hand different to her stomach, thinking of the scarred, puckered skin of Ritter’s bullet wound, the stretch marks left by William, her little rebellious ouroboros that Mulder always covered with his hand on the small of her back. But, she thought, I still have my first miracle, and he’s never abandoned me.

A horn honking startled her out her reverie and she saw Mulder at the curb, waving his hand in acknowledgment. She walked quickly, her heels splashing in puddles as she opened the passenger side door. She settled into the warm seat, fastening her seatbelt, and sought his strong hand to hold onto as he began the drive back to Farrs Corner. Mulder said nothing about Scully’s intimate behavior but he welcomed it, a new vow of affirmation to her…their leap of faith and the future.

“Mulder, do you remember our conversation about fate?”

“Which one?”

“After Daniel. When God spoke to me in the Buddhist temple.”

He nodded.

“I remember looking at myself in the mirror that morning,” she reminisced. “You looked so peaceful, complete and I…I had never known such wholeness, Mulder. Completeness. It was in that moment I knew my place in the universe was with you, either chasing monster or internal demons. I know I failed…”

“You didn’t fail, Scully. Stop blaming yourself.”

His words encompassed her heart and she felt something. Peace? Hope? Resolution? All she did know was that she still had him. Her first miracle was sitting right next to her, holding her hand. “Okay,” she conceded. “But you were my first real miracle, Mulder.”

“I thought that was your puppy. Do you want me to be your good boy?”

“Later.” She licked her lips in anticipation of later on. “But you were my first miracle. Just leave it at that.”

“Wanna do a few Hail Mulders to reinforce that prayer candle and skip dinner altogether?”

“Only if you promise me communion later.”

He chuckled and stepped on the accelerator lightly speeding the SUV up.


End file.
